ben10_powerof10fandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Appearance Diamondhead is a crystalline humanoid lifeform. His body is composed of large bulky sea-green/aquamarine crystals. He has large arms with large shoulders and forearms. His head is covered in diamonds, with green eyes and has a spike protruding from the back of his head. He also has two large spikes on his back. His clothing consists of a uniform that divides right down the middle with the left side black and the right side black. Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on this right pectoral. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, and cause large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms. He was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. History * Diamondhead first appeared in Humble Beginnings ''when Ben was looking for an alien to put out the fire he unintentionally caused, using his crystals to cover the trees and extinguish the flames. * In ''The Doctor Is In, Diamondhead was used to fight off Dr. Animo and his mutant frogs but was knocked into a building by one of his frogs. After Animo kidnapped Gwen, Diamondhead used his crystalline constructs to follow Animo to his lab. * In Wanted, Diamondhead fought Tetrax before sending him back through the portal he came from. Appearances Season 1 * Humble Beginnings (first appearance) * The Doctor Is In * Wanted * What a Shocker * Double Up * Power of Eleven * ''Showdown, Part I'' * ''Showdown, Part II'' Trivia Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Season 1 Appearances